


Titan's Curse : Nico's Accidental Trip

by my_minha



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, altho not entirely just his, the whole Titan's Curse in Nico's pov, will evolve the relationship between Percy and Nico throughout the whole series until HoO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_minha/pseuds/my_minha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Nico joined the quest in the Titan's Curse? Would his actions and personality change if he had witnessed his sister's death? If he knew his true heritage beforehand? And if he hadn't held a grudge against Percy for so long, would their relationship have ended differently? Set in TC to BoO as the future changes when Nico Di Angelo fights for his life and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So after reading the House of Hades (WITH THE AWESOME NICO REVELATION PART BTW), I got inspired to make this fic about the PJO series in Nico's POV but with an added twist! Since I ship Percico so hard, this is going to be mostly about them and their relationship and I hope it won't be too awkward or OOC for you guys so enjoy!
> 
> (this was originally from ff.net so I moved it here for better...storage I guess, AND SO THAT I WON'T FORGET TO UPDATE THIS LOL I'll be updating in both places from now on)
> 
> edited: 07/08/16

 

Nico Di Angelo didn't think in his wildest dreams that he'd be facing a supposedly Greek mythological creature with a bunch of armoured demigods and Artemis' merry band of girl scouts saving his and his sister's life. Well…actually he kinda did.

 

And it was so freakishly COOL!

 

However, no one seemed to share the same sentiment considering they had just lost one of their friends ( _Annabeth, was it?_ ) and there appeared to be some tension between the silver scout girls ( _Hunters of Artemis, they called themselves_ ) and the black-haired freckled spawn of Zeus ( _I think her name was Thalia…_ ). Nico would get their names one day.

 

What mostly occupied his mind was the startling revelation that he and Bianca were part of this world where Greek gods, monsters and heroes exist! Nico couldn't contain his excitement about it. For a year, he'd been obsessed with this awesome card game called Mythomagic and he never thought all those characters he'd been playing with were actually real.

 

He had to pinch himself several times to make sure this wasn't all a dream.

 

Nico ranted all of this passionately to the satyr, ( _a freaking satyr!_ ) Grover whom he had believed to be just a normal student hours ago as they walked around the campsite the hunters prepared for them.

 

They strolled back to camp where the bravest and coolest demigod ever, in Nico's opinion, was tending to his battle wounds. Nico remembered his name was Percy Jackson. Funny how he managed to retain that information unlike the rest. G _ods, I want to be like him when I grow up!_

 

Nico could still recall how the guy rushed in with his glowing sword to get him and his sister out of danger. Although, Nico didn't know at that time that monsters and demigods were real, just seeing Percy and his friends in action was enough to get them in Nico's Coolest Guys Ever List.

 

As Grover helped to treat Percy's wounds, Nico got his first look on a monster gash. "It's green!" He said with delight. This got him weird looks from the two teens.

 

Grover told Percy to eat some ambrosia which Nico remembered was the divine food of the gods. He knew because it was one of the healing products his characters needed to rejuvenate themselves with if they were to fall in battle. Oh the things one could learn in Mythomagic. 

 

Suddenly thinking of showing off his collection, he rummaged through his bag which the Hunters had conveniently packed for him. Though how they knew which stuff were his, Nico wished he had the answer for it. He laid out a bunch of figurines in the snow—little battle replicas of Greek gods and heroes he collected obsessively throughout the year.

 

"Big collection," Percy commented.

 

Nico grinned. "I've almost got all of them, plus their holographic cards! Well, except for a few really rare ones."

 

"You've been playing this game for long time?" He questioned back.

 

"Just this year. Before that…" He knit his eyebrows in concentration, trying to remember what happened before but his mind remained blank.

 

"What?" Percy asked as Nico fell silent.

 

"I forget. That's weird." Nico had an uncomfortable feeling about that. It was unsettling how he didn't remember but he shoved the feeling aside. He didn't want his good mood to get ruined while he was around his hero. "Hey, can I see that sword you were using?" Nico asked Percy.

 

Percy extracted a cheap looking ballpoint pen out from his pocket which then conveniently transformed into the awesome bronze sword Nico saw before. He explained to the young boy how it turned from a pen into a sword just by uncapping it.

 

"Cool!" _He even has one of the coolest weapons ever!_ "Does it ever run out of ink?"

 

Percy replied uncertainly, "Um, well, I don't actually write with it."

 

"Are you really the son of Poseidon?"

 

"Well, yeah."

 

"Can you surf really well, then?" Nico was getting very enthusiastic in the conversation. Percy was like his favorite game, Mythomagic, brought to life. He wanted to know everything about him.

 

"Jeez, Nico," Percy said. "I've never really tried."

 

Nico didn't let the brief answers deter him. He was really curious about the life of a demigod. I _t must be so cool!_

 

So he went on asking questions. Did Percy fight a lot with Thalia, since she was a daughter of Zeus? (He didn't answer that one.) If Annabeth's mother was Athena, the goddess of wisdom, then why didn't Annabeth know better than to fall off a cliff? (Percy looked to be trying to restrain himself from doing something he might regret which Nico didn't understand why)

 

Nico suddenly grew a bit shy asking, "Is Annabeth your girlfriend?"

 

Before Percy could answer who was quite red in the face, Nico noticed, Zoe Nightshade came up to them. He pouted when his newfound hero left but sighed and instead, turned to Grover who previously had an amused look on his face but had now switched to horror as Nico bombarded him with questions.

 

* * *

 

 

The same day he found out he was a demigod was the same day that Bianca, his only remaining family, decided to abandon him for the Hunters of Artemis.

 

Nico didn't get it. Why would his sister who had been his only solace and protection for as long as he could remember, just leave him now? Did she not love him anymore?

 

She said it would be good for him, that he'd learn a little independence for himself instead of steadily relying on her. She said she'd miss him but she couldn't refuse this great opportunity now. Bianca even used his obsession over Mythomagic against him as she said, "If you were given the chance to be immortal and live with a goddess your whole life, wouldn't you have made the same decision as well?"

 

Nico couldn't answer her because he actually didn't know if he would do it or not. But one thing's for sure was that he would've never abandoned Bianca to fend off on her own if she were thrust into a new and strange world they were currently facing.

 

Bianca seemed to take his silence as compliancy as she suddenly hugged him and told him he would be alright. Nico didn't say anything nor return the hug (though he did kind of lean towards her warmth) before she walked off to join her new immortal family. Nico stared gloomily at her all the way.

 

However his bad mood didn't last long, as suddenly a white flash of light burst on the horizon and he averted his eyes as it grew nearer, light and warmth intensifying until it suddenly died out.

 

Nico couldn't believe his eyes. He found a glowing red car parked around a perfect circle of dried grass, which explained why Nico felt his clothes were suddenly wet. The driver got out, smiling and if Nico hadn't known better, he would have thought the guy to be a regular good-looking high school jock. But after seeing Artemis, the goddess of hunt and moon, as a twelve year old girl, Nico knew this guy was probably a god as well.

 

_Man, two gods in one day! How neat is that?!_

 

The man, who introduced himself as Apollo (the _Apollo_ , god of sun!) conversed a little with Artemis and the demigods before escorting them all to his vehicle.

 

"Cool car," Nico said.

 

"Thanks, kid," Apollo grinned.

 

"But how will we all fit?"

 

"Oh." Apollo seemed to notice the problem for the first time. "Well, yeah. I hate to change out of sports-car mode, but I suppose…"

 

He took out his car keys and beeped the security alarm button. _Chirp, chirp_. For a moment, the car glowed brightly again. When the glare died, the Maserati had been replaced by a shuttle bus like the ones students use to go to school.

 

"Right," he said. "Everybody in."

 

There seemed to be a little mishap between the Hunters and Apollo until Artemis intervened and lectured her brother to not touch her hunters. Afterwards she left, which Nico figured was because she was going to chase a prey with those awesome hunting skills of hers.

 

Apollo turned and grinned, jangling the car keys on his finger. "So," he said. "Who wants to drive?"

 

The Hunters immediately piled into the van. They all crammed into the back, Bianca with them which Nico didn't so much as care at the moment as he excitedly got in the vehicle himself. The only thought crossing his mind was _'I'm stepping inside the actual sun!'._ Nico could not contain his joy at the thought.

 

"This is so cool!" Nico said, jumping up and down in the driver's seat. "Is this really the sun? I thought Helios and Selene were the sun and moon gods. How come sometimes it's them and sometimes it's you and Artemis?"

 

"Downsizing," Apollo said. "The Romans started it. They couldn't afford all those temple sacrifices, so they laid off Helios and Selene and folded their duties into our job descriptions. My sis got the moon. I got the sun. It was pretty annoying at first, but at least I got this cool car."

 

"But how does it work?" Nico asked. "I thought the sun was a big fiery ball of gas!"

 

Apollo chuckled and ruffled Nico's hair. "That rumor probably got started because Artemis used to call me a big fiery ball of gas. Seriously, kid, it depends on whether you're talking astronomy or philosophy. You want to talk astronomy? Bah, what fun is that? You want to talk about how humans think about the sun? Ah, now that's more interesting. They've got a lot riding on the sun… er, so to speak. It keeps them warm, grows their crops, powers engines, makes everything look, well, sunnier. This chariot is built out of human dreams about the sun, kid. It's as old as Western Civilization. Every day, it drives across the sky from east to west, lighting up all those puny little mortal lives. The chariot is a manifestation of the sun's power, the way mortals perceive it. Make sense?"

 

Nico shook his head, grinning. "No."

 

"Well then, just think of it as a really powerful, really dangerous solar car."

 

_Easy enough_ , Nico thought.

 

"Can I drive?"

 

"No. Too young."

 

Nico pouted, hating his ten year-old age now.

 

"Oo! Oo!" Grover raised his hand.

 

"Mm, no," Apollo said. "Too furry." He looked past Percy and focused on Thalia.

 

"Daughter of Zeus!" he said. "Lord of the sky. Perfect."

 

If perfect meant by death-defying, heart-stoppingly crazy rollercoaster ride, then Nico wanted to go for another round. Unfortunately, they landed (crashed more like) in what looked to be a lake around the borders of a camp they kept mentioning to him before, Camp Half-blood.

 

_I hope this place is better than my previous homes,_ Nico thought as he climbed off the van.

 


	2. Getting Acquainted

If Nico was elated about finding out he was a demigod, it was nothing compared to the feeling of amazement as he gazed around the new place he was going to live in (hopefully) forever.

 

"Whoa," Nico said. "Is that a climbing wall?"

 

"Yeah," Percy replied.

 

Nico grinned and looked at him, "Why is there lava pouring down from it?"

 

"Little extra challenge. Come on. I'll introduce you to Chiron. Zoe, have you met—"

 

"I know Chiron," Zoe said stiffly. "Tell him we will be in Cabin Eight. Hunters, follow me."

 

"I'll show you the way," Grover offered.

 

"We know the way."

 

"Oh, really, it's no trouble. It's easy to get lost here, if you don't"—he tripped over a canoe and came up still talking—"like my old daddy goat used to say! Come on!"

 

Zoe rolled her eyes but followed him anyway. The Hunters shouldered their packs and their bows and headed off toward the cabins. But before Bianca followed them, she leaned over Nico and whispered, "Are you going to be alright? You know I have to stay with them?" She looked at him for an answer, but Nico just scowled and turned away.

 

"Take care, sweethearts!" Apollo called after the Hunters. He winked at Percy. "Watch out for those prophecies, Percy. I'll see you soon."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

Instead of answering, he hopped back in the bus. "Later, Thalia," he called. "And, uh, be good!" He gave her a wicked smile, as if he knew something she didn't. Then he closed the doors and revved the engine. A red Maserati soared over the woods, glowing brighter and climbing higher until it disappeared in a ray of sunlight.

 

Nico paid this no mind. He still felt slightly put out that his sister wouldn't be with him to explore the camp.

 

"Who's Chiron?" he asked. "I don't have his figurine."

 

"Our activities director," Percy said. "He's… well, you'll see.

 

"If those Hunter girls don't like him," Nico grumbled, "that's good enough for me. Let's go."

 

Nico was led to what the others explained was the Big House, decorated with strings of red and yellow fireballs that warmed the porch but didn't seem to catch anything on fire. Inside, flames crackled in the hearth. The air smelled like hot chocolate. And Nico noticed two men were playing a quiet game of cards in the parlor.

 

One of them in the wheelchair smiled at them as they approached. "Percy! Thalia! Ah, and this must be—"

 

"Nico di Angelo," Percy said. "He and his sister are half-bloods."

 

The man breathed a sigh of relief. "You succeeded, then."

 

"Well…"

 

His smile melted. "What's wrong? And where is Annabeth?"

 

"Oh, dear," The chubby one said in a bored voice, "Not another one lost."

 

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked. "Who else is lost?"

 

Just then, Grover trotted into the room, grinning like crazy. He had a black eye and red lines on his face that looked like a slap mark. "The Hunters are all moved in!"

 

The man in the wheelchair frowned. "The Hunters, eh? I see we have much to talk about." He glanced at Nico who was staring at them, trying to figure out which Greek mythological creature they were. "Grover, perhaps you should take our young friend to the den and show him our orientation film."

 

"But… Oh, right. Yes, sir."

 

"Orientation film?" Nico asked, suddenly curious as to what they were going to show him. "Is it G or PG? 'Cause Bianca is kinda strict—"

 

"It's PG-13," Grover said.

 

"Cool!" Whatever messed up Bianca's rules was fine with him. Nico happily followed Grover out of the room.

 

* * *

 

After the orientation, Nico immediately raced to the Big House, the satyr trying to keep up with him on hooved legs. He burst through the doors with a bang, seeing the two men who he now knew their identities to and blurted without thinking.

 

"SO COOL!" Nico yelled, holding his hands out to Chiron. "You're… you're a centaur!"

 

Chiron managed a nervous smile. "Yes, Mr. Di Angelo, if you please. Though, I prefer to stay in human form in this wheelchair for, ah, first encounters."

 

"And, whoa!" He looked at Dionysus. "You're the wine dude? No way!"

 

The god turned his eyes away from Percy and gave Nico a look of loathing that the young demigod seemed to not notice. "The wine dude?"

 

"Dionysus, right? Oh, wow! I've got your figurine." Nico was bursting with joy now; he couldn't stop talking even if he wanted to. _Another god in one day!_

 

"My figurine?"

 

"In my game, Mythomagic. And a holofoil card, too! And even though you've only got like five hundred attack points and everybody thinks you're the lamest god card, I totally think your powers are sweet!"

 

"Ah." Dionysus seemed truly perplexed. "Well, that's… gratifying."

 

And Nico continued on about how many defense points all the gods had in his game, oblivious to the other demigods leaving and Dionysus frowning at him in confusion.

 

* * *

 

After, Dionysus (or Mr. D as Chiron said to call him) kicked him out of the Big house before he could even start on the minor gods' battle points, he was taken to the pavilion where dinner would be served.

 

Chiron told Grover to bring him to the Hermes' table where Nico faced a lot of kids with similar elfish features and mischievous looks. Something told him that he shouldn't readily trust these people especially with his precious Mythomagic cards hiding inside his pack. _These are the children of the god of thief,_ Nico reminded himself warily.

 

But before he could escape, arms suddenly wound around his shoulders as two campers (twins maybe?) popped up beside him.

 

"Hey there squirt, I'm Travis and the other one over there is unfortunately my brother, Connor." The taller one of the two said.

 

"Hey! Who you calling unfortunate, Travis!" Connor said indignantly, "Don't mind my brother; we all know he's the dumber one out of the two of us."

 

Nico laughed hesitantly between then, not sure whether he was going to get ridiculed or not. "I'm Nico Di Angelo."

 

"So, we heard. You're the newbie in camp sharing our cabin now!" Travis continued, ignoring his brother's insult. They walked to an empty space in the table, seemingly saved for them which made Nico wonder if they were the head counsellors of their cabin.

 

"Undetermined too. Shame, but don't worry, you'll get chosen soon." Connor said.

 

"What does undetermined mean?" Nico asked feeling lost in the conversation.

 

"It means you don't know who your godly parent is."

 

"So you're staying with us for a while."

 

"Until when?"

 

"Until your godly parent acknowledges your existence and determines you." There seemed to be an indescribable undertone with the way they spoke as if they were sad about something but Nico couldn't understand why.

 

So the young demigod nodded his head and got taken into another topic about his skills in card games and whether or not he knew how to play poker. Nico didn't like the way the other campers down the table perked up at the sound of gambling but he wasn't going to let them persuade him into that sketchy game. He didn't know why but he had this inkling to be very wary of the game and Nico was going to stick with his gut. Mythomagic was a more fun and more legal card game to play anyway, thank you very much.

 

As Nico glanced around the other tables, his eyes couldn't help but land on the Hunters of Artemis who all seem to be having such a splendid time together like a happy family. Especially Bianca. _She's getting acquainted pretty fast with her new friends and sooner or later, she wouldn't want to hang around with you anymore._ Nico couldn't help but silently agree with himself as he tore his eyes away from the sight before the heavy feeling in his chest suffocated him.

 

Instead, his gaze landed on Percy who looked forlorn, sitting all alone by himself. Nico guessed campers couldn't sit together especially with the Big Three as he noticed Thalia in the same situation. However, he couldn't help but drag his eyes towards Percy again and Nico wished he could sit with him instead.

 

"Hey, what are you staring at?"

 

Nico whipped his head around so fast he thought he might have heard a bone crack. "Oh, just admiring the new camp." He grinned at Travis. Then Nico was pulled into a debate with him and his brother on the pros and cons of why Mythomagic was so much better than poker.

 

* * *

 

"You can sleep here." One of the Stoll brothers told him as Nico laid out his belongings on the only available spot in the chaotic and messy cabin of Hermes. He only had a few things with him— some clean clothes, old-fashioned gadgets and his precious collection of Mythomagic figurines and cards.

 

"Sorry it's a tight space, but you'll get used to it soon." Connor Stoll walked up right next to him and crouched as Nico got situated into his sleeping bag.

 

Nico shrugged, "It's alright. Better than where Bianca and I used to be in before."

 

"Who's Bianca?" Travis asked as he appeared suddenly behind his brother.

 

"She's my sister."

 

"Where is she? Is she a demigod?" Connor inquired.

 

Nico nodded glumly, "Yeah, she's a huntress now."

 

Travis and Connor eyes bugged out hilariously and Nico would have laughed had he not felt depressed remembering his current situation with his sister.

 

"Woah, that's so cool, man! Well, not _that_ cool considering their fighting against us in Capture the Flag— " Travis said grinning before getting cut off by a painful nudge at his ribs. Connor glared pointedly at his brother before nodding his head in Nico's direction. Travis understood immediately, judging by Nico's glum face this was a sour subject for him; however, the younger demigod heard something interesting.

 

"Fighting? Why are we fighting? And what's capture the flag? Is that a game?" Nico's words quickly flew out of his mouth before his mind could catch up with him.

 

Connor chuckled, "Yeah, it's a game wherein we have to get the flag from the opposing team before they grab ours and bring it over the border. Whichever team gets their opponent's flag over the border first wins."

 

Travis continued, "And we're against the Hunters this year. It's kind of tradition between the campers and Hunters of Artemis to always have a game of Capture the Flag whenever they visit the camp."

 

"Thank the gods, it's not a usual thing or else we'd just end up murdering one another. I don't think our pride could take it, losing every time against them." Connor said dejectedly.

 

Nico was confused, "But you've got the children of the Big Three fighting with you guys. I mean, Percy's really great! I saw him sword fighting that Manticore when he was rescuing Bianca and I! He was so cool! Have you seen him fight?" He grinned, thinking that if anyone could beat those annoying hunters, it'd be Percy.

 

Connor's eyebrows rose all the way up his forehead and Travis looked as if he were trying to hold back his laughter.

 

"Well, Nico, I can tell you that yes, _Percy_ and Thalia are great assets to our team but I bet you it's not going to work out. I mean between two powerful demigods, who do you think they're going to pick for leader?" Travis chortled wickedly as if he couldn't wait to witness the squabble tomorrow.

 

Connor smirked in agreement and then checked his watch to see it was nearing curfew. "Well, time for you to sleep, squirt. No more 'Hero Percy' for tonight." Connor said chuckling.

 

Nico didn't really get the joke but he was feeling rather sleepy, so he tucked himself back into his sleeping bag and was about to close it when the Stoll brothers called out to him again.

 

"Oh and Nico?"

 

Nico turned. "Yeah?"

 

"Percy Jackson used to sleep on that spot." They grinned amusedly at him before walking back to their own beds.

 

"He did!?" Suddenly, Nico didn't think his sleeping space was so bothersome anymore. He was sleeping on the same spot where Percy Jackson used to rest on!

 

Oh. My. Gods.


	3. Capture the Flag

The next day was like a rollercoaster for Nico. He trained and studied with the same schedule as the Hermes cabin which involved archery lessons with Chiron, sword fighting with the Ares cabin, arts and crafts with the Apollo cabin and a crash course of Greek mythology for Nico with the Athena cabin. Of course, there were some pranking going around and a few things getting stolen by the Stoll brothers; him not being an exception. All in all Nico thought the day to be one of the best moments in his life, next to when he realized he was a demigod and when he got the rarest edition of a Mythomagic card set.

 

That night after dinner, Nico looked around to see that many of the campers were getting ready for the capture the flag game. From what he heard by the Stoll brothers, it was going to be a small game: only thirteen Hunters, including his sister, Bianca di Angelo, and about the same number of campers. It was the winter vacation that's why there weren't many campers to spare unlike if they were all there to use their huge number against them. That's why everyone's going to have to rely on strategy (most likely from the Athena cabin) of getting the flag. Of course, Nico wanted to win, not only because it'd be his first game with the other demigods but because he could finally get to fight against the Hunters. It wasn't anything personal really…just because they took his sister away didn't mean he hated them.

 

Or so Nico told himself.

 

Zoe Nightshade looked pretty upset. She kept glancing resentfully at Chiron, like she couldn't believe he was making her do this. The other Hunters didn't look too happy, either. Unlike last night, they weren't laughing or joking around. They just huddled together in the dining pavilion, whispering nervously to each other as they strapped on their armour. Some of them even looked like they'd been crying. Probably because they knew they couldn't win against a huge array of demigods with varying degrees of power and skill. Nico could practically see it all like a Mythomagic game set.

 

On the demigod's team, they had three Hephaestus guys, a few from the Ares cabin, the Stoll brothers and himself from Hermes cabin, and a few Aphrodite kids. It was strange that the Aphrodite cabin wanted to play. Nico, when he first met them, had viewed the bunch as some gossipy, make-up, fashion obsessed kids like the ones who'd use to tease him and Bianca from school. But now they looked like they were raring to go.

 

 _Looks like I'm not the only one ready to fight_ , Nico thought as he heard one the Aphrodite girls grumbling about love not being worthless and pulverizing them.

 

That left Thalia and Percy. The two most powerful demigods currently in camp, born from two of the Big Three Gods. You could say that Nico idolized them; Percy more than the other because although Thalia also rescued him and his sister from the manticore that day, it was Percy who had run to save them first with his shining sword at his side, looking like the great demigod hero he was.

 

Nico broke out of his train of thought when the others started rushing towards the armoury to grab some weapons and shields for tonight. The Stoll brothers helped him put on a helmet and breastplate that was probably too big for Nico but the younger demigod didn't care as he was too busy jumping in excitement. He grabbed a sword that was so heavy he had to drag it at his side and he rushed towards where Percy had finished talking with Thalia.

 

"Percy, this is awesome!" His blue-feathered bronze helmet was falling in his eyes and Nico pushed that up to direct a huge grin at Percy. Nico lifted his sword with effort. "Do we get to kill the other team?"

 

"Well… no." Percy answered uncertainly.

 

"But the Hunters are immortal, right?"

 

"That's only if they don't fall in battle. Besides—" Percy tried to explain but Nico's mind was already in a whirlwind of ideas, his mouth not too far behind. Well there went his plans for slaying some of them. 

 

"It would be awesome if we just, like, resurrected as soon as we were killed, so we could keep fighting, and—"

 

Percy cut him off before he could finish. "Nico, this is serious. Real swords. These can hurt." Nico slouched a little at the hard tone in his voice. 

 

Percy, seeming to realize his mistake, patted Nico on the shoulder. "Hey, it's cool. Just follow the team. Stay out of Zoe's way. We'll have a blast." That cheered Nico enough for him to get excited again.

 

Chiron's hoof thundered on the pavilion floor. "Heroes!" he called. "You know the rules! The creek is the boundary line. Blue team—Camp Half-Blood—shall take the west woods. Hunters of Artemis—red team—shall take the east woods. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. No intentional maiming, please! All magic items are allowed. To your positions!"

 

"Sweet," Nico whispered next to Percy, imagining what awesome things he could do with a magic item. "What kind of magic items? Do I get one?"

 

But before Percy could break it down to him, Thalia called for her team, "Blue team! Follow me!"

 

Nico, suddenly forgetting about the magic item, cheered and followed. They set their flag at the top of Zeus's Fist which just looked like a cluster of boulders in the middle of the west woods. It was a good place to set the flag. The top boulder was twenty feet tall and really hard to climb, so the flag was clearly visible, like the rules said it had to be, and it didn't matter that the guards weren't allowed to stand within ten yards of it.

 

Percy set Nico on guard duty with an African-American Hephaestus kid and the Stoll brothers. Nico didn't like that he wouldn't be out there fighting against the Hunters but at least he had an important duty to keep the flag safe. Percy entrusted it to him so Nico was going to do his best to protect it even if he was still a beginner demigod.

 

"We'll send out a decoy to the left," Thalia told the team. "Silena, you lead that."

 

"Got it!"

 

"Take Laurel and Jason. They're good runners. Make a wide arc around the Hunters, attract as many as you can. I'll take the main raiding party around to the right and catch them by surprise."

 

Everybody nodded. It sounded good, and Thalia said it with such confidence you couldn't help but believe it would work.

 

Thalia looked at Percy. "Anything to add, Percy?"

 

"Um, yeah. Keep sharp on defense. We've got four guards, two scouts. That's not much for a big forest. I'll be roving. Yell if you need help."

 

"And don't leave your post!" Thalia said.

 

"Unless you see a golden opportunity," Percy added.

 

Thalia scowled. "Just don't leave your post."

 

"Right, unless—"

 

"Percy!" She touched Percy's arm which looked like it gave him a shock. That wasn't surprising considering that Thalia was the daughter of the lightning god. Nico definitely knew he should never get on her bad side.

 

"Sorry," Thalia said. "Now, is everybody clear?"

 

Everybody nodded. They broke into their smaller groups. The horn sounded, and the game began. Silena's group disappeared into the woods on the left. Thalia's group gave it a few seconds, then darted off toward the right.

 

Percy stayed behind with Nico's group as guard duty. He climbed Zeus's Fist and seemed to be waiting for something as he scanned the forest. Nico followed, wanting to be able to see the battle that was going to happen as well.

 

"What's happening?" Nico demanded, trying to climb up the irregular structure of the rock pile.

 

Percy didn't answer for a few seconds, looking as if he were deciding something before he looked towards the Hephaestus kid. "Can you guys hold the fort?"

 

The guy snorted. "Of course."

 

"I'm going in." Percy dropped down from the pile just as Nico got up and he cheered the older demigod on as Percy raced his way towards the boundary line. From the top of Zeus' fist, Nico could see Percy rushing through enemy territory and a few Hunters surrounding Thalia in a clearing.

 

 _This looks bad_ , Nico thought before he heard a rustling sound behind him and the next thing he knew arrows were flying towards them. Nico ducked and jumped down the pile just when Connor and Travis were whacked in the head and fell to the ground. A shadow leaped over Nico's crouched body and when he looked up, he realized that Zoe Nightshade had attacked them, grabbed their flag and was now running furiously towards the boundary line.

 

Nico and the Hephaestus kid— Nico should really find out his name— pursued the Hunter immediately. When they saw Percy running on the other side of the creek, they started yelling, hoping to get his attention to see that Zoe had their flag.

 

Percy understood the threat as he yelled "No!" and started pouring on more speed. He was two feet from the water when Zoe bolted across to her own side, slamming into Percy for good measure, causing the Hunters to win this game's Capture the Flag.

 

The Hunters cheered as both sides converged on the creek. Chiron appeared out of the woods, looking grim. He had on his back the Stoll brothers who still looked as if both of them had taken some nasty whacks to the head. Connor Stoll had two arrows sticking out of his helmet like an antennae.

 

"The Hunters win!" Chiron announced without pleasure. Then he muttered, "For the fifty-sixth time in a row." Sad and dejected, Nico frowned at the demigod's lost and was about to walk away when Thalia came storming in, smelling like rotten eggs. She was so mad that blue sparks flickered on her armour and the cause of her rage was known when she yelled, "Perseus Jackson!"

 

Everybody cringed and backed up because nobody wanted to get in the way of her wrath and her scary looking shield, Aegis.

 

"What in the name of the gods were you THINKING?" she bellowed.

 

Nico saw Percy balling his fists. He could tell a fight was going to break up and Nico didn't know whether to be terrified or thrilled about it.

 

"I got the flag, Thalia!" Percy shook it in her face. "I saw a chance and I took it!"

 

"I WAS AT THEIR BASE!" Thalia yelled. "But the flag was gone. If you hadn't butted in, we would've won."

 

"You had too many on you!"

 

"Oh, so it's my fault?"

 

"I didn't say that."

 

"Argh!"

 

 _It's starting_ , Nico thought as he watched Thalia push Percy, none too gently with her shocks that it blew Percy backward ten feet into the water. Some of the campers gasped. A couple of the Hunters stifled laughs for which Nico glared at.

 

"Sorry!" Thalia said, turning pale. "I didn't mean to—"

 

However, Percy seemed to be far from being reasoned with as Nico could see his green eyes darkening in anger. A wave erupted from the creek, blasting into Thalia's face and dousing her from head to toe. Nico's jaw dropped at having his first look of Percy's powers.  

 

Percy stood up. "Yeah," He growled. "I didn't mean to, either."

 

Thalia was breathing heavily. "Enough!" Chiron ordered.

 

But Thalia held out her spear. "You want some, Seaweed Brain?" Nico noticed the nickname made Percy angrier as he yelled, "Bring it on, Pinecone Face!"

 

Percy raised Riptide, but before he could even defend himself, Thalia yelled, and a blast of lightning came down from the sky, hit her spear like a lightning rod, and slammed into Percy's chest. Nico was horrified for a few seconds, thinking that Thalia had fried up his favorite hero until the smoke cleared away to show Percy sitting down on the ground, his shirt black from soot.

 

"Thalia!" Chiron said. "That is enough!"

 

Percy got to his feet and willed the entire creek to rise. It swirled up, hundreds of gallons of water in a massive icy funnel cloud. It was a hundred times more impressive than the wave splash earlier. Nico stood in awe, amazed at the sight of power Percy was controlling. _Man, he's…woah_ , Nico couldn't even think of a single adjective to describe him.

 

"Percy!" Chiron pleaded.

 

Percy was about to hurl it all at Thalia when suddenly he lost his concentration and the water splashed back into the creek. Nico turned around to see what made Percy so shocked until he saw it.

 

Someone… something was approaching. It was shrouded in a murky green mist, but as it got closer, the campers and Hunters gasped.

 

"This is impossible," Chiron said nervously. "It… she has never left the attic. Never."

 

Although Nico may not know what this thing was, he still felt creeped out (and also morbidly amazed) that a withered mummy was shuffling its way to them as if it were controlled by strings like a puppet. It went forward until she stood in the center of the group. Mist curled around their feet, turning the snow a sickly shade of green.

 

None of them dared move. Then her voice hissed inside Nico's head. Apparently everyone could hear it as well because several clutched their hands over their ears.

 

' _I am the sprit of Delphi',_ the voice said. ' _Speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python'._

 

Nico, suddenly realizing it was the Oracle speaking to him, couldn't contain a huge grin at the thought of another super awesome being indirectly contacting him. But he smothered it quickly when he felt the atmosphere getting tense and serious by her arrival.

 

The Oracle regarded everyone with its cold, dead eyes. Then she turned unmistakably toward Zoe Nightshade. ' _Approach, Seeker, and ask.'_

 

Zoe swallowed. "What must I do to help my goddess?"

 

The Oracle's mouth opened, and green mist poured out. Nico saw the vague image of a mountain, and a girl standing at the barren peak. It was Artemis, but she was wrapped in chains, fettered to the rocks. She was kneeling, her hands raised as if to fend off an attacker, and it looked like she was in pain. The Oracle spoke:

 

' _Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_And one shall perish by a parent's hand.'_

 

Then Nico watched as the mist swirled and retreated like a great green serpent into the mummy's mouth. The Oracle sat down on a rock and became as still as she'd been there all along.

 

Nico, in his excited state at witnessing a prophecy being spoken, whispered, "Cool."


	4. The Promise

After the (amazing) spectacle with the Oracle yesterday, tension had run high around camp especially for the Hunters of Artemis.

 

Nico had seen their depressed, crying, faces as they worriedly thought about their goddess, Artemis, who clearly needed some saving. If it wasn't for the fact that somebody was captured and would possibly die in this quest, Nico would have been jumping for joy that he had witnessed the beginnings of a new Greek demigod adventure.

 

If only he was chosen, he would've gotten to see the heroes in action— fighting mythical creatures and saving the day once again. But then, there'd be a chance of Nico burdening the team since he had zero training and probably needed to be Percy-level to join the quest. 

 

 _I bet Percy's going to be one of the five_ , Nico thought as he walked back to the Hermes cabin after a quick shower from the communal bathrooms. He didn't believe, not for one second, that Travis and Connor hadn't placed some silly prank in the Hermes' cabin bathrooms, just waiting for him to activate it. Despite enjoying the Stoll brothers' company and their pranks, the jokes weren't really funny when they were directed at him.

 

Nico entered the cabin, finding no one inside. He wondered where the brothers might have gone to but shrugged, not caring if they were out pranking again and rummaged through his bag to play his long unused Mythomagic card game.

 

Just as Nico started on his 3rd round, Travis and Connor walked through the door, identical Cheshire smiles on their faces which made Nico almost hesitate before asking, "What's with that strange look?"

 

Travis, if possible, smiled wider as he crouched down to Nico's eye level, "We just extracted our revenge to the Hunters."

 

Nico's eyes lightened in wonder and mischief. His dislike for the Hunters grew just as much as the rest of the campers after their humiliating defeat in Capture the Flag. "What did you do?"

 

Connor chuckled, "We sprayed centaur blood in the inside of an Artemis Hunting Tour t-shirt that we gave to Zoe who's going to give it to Phoebe."

 

"The girl who whacked us really hard in the heads." Travis explained.

 

Nico nodded, remembering the brothers' painful incident in the game.

 

"I still can't believe they accepted the shirt from us boys though!" Travis said high-fiving Connor then Nico.

 

"Cool! But what does centaur blood do? Where'd you even get those from anyway?" Nico inquired.

 

The bothers grinned mysteriously at him, "Well, Nico, it was a combination of 'accidental' archery lessons with Chiron and immediate first aid kits."

 

"Also, it doesn't hurt to pay attention in Greek mythology class once in a while." Travis said.

 

Nico nodded, impressed. "So how did you give it to her?"

 

Connor leaned against the wall, saying, "Oh, we went to a council meeting to discuss about the quest and Zoe just happened to—"

 

"Wait, you guys had a meeting about the quest?" Nico cut in before he could finish— his excitement suddenly switched to a different topic. "What was it like? Did you talk about Artemis? Ohh, who are the people going? I bet Percy's gonna be—"

 

"Woah there, squirt." Travis said, holding his hands up and signaling Nico to stop talking and breath.

 

Connor laughed amusedly, "We can't tell you everything that goes on in the meeting, Nico. Head cabins sworn duty and stuff." Lifting his right hand mockingly as he rolled his eyes.

 

Nico slumped his shoulders. "Aww, I just wanna know who are going on the quest. Please?" He even shamelessly used his puppy dog eyes on the brothers, hoping it would work on them just like it always did with Bianca.

 

Travis and Connor exchanged a glance, an unspoken agreement passing between them before they faced Nico again.

 

"Well, if you wanna know _that_ bad, we can tell you who's not going." Connor started.

 

"And that unfortunately, my little friend, is Percy." Travis said.

 

Nico stared at them in disbelief, "What!? Are they crazy? Percy's like one of their best fighters? Why wouldn't they choose him?"

 

Connor replied, "Nico, you've only seen him fight once."

 

"Not the point."

 

"And these are the Hunters we're talking about." Travis interjected, rolling his eyes. "Anti-boy rules and everything."

 

Nico scowled, "Their dumb vows and rules are going to get them killed. They need Percy in this!" He huffed, exasperated beyond belief. Travis and Connor shared an amused grin behind their hands before turning back to the frowning little demigod.

 

"Who else are going?" Nico continued, arms crossing over his chest.

 

Travis started, counting with his fingers, "Well, there's Thalia, Grover— you know how that goat boy just adores Artemis— Zoe, of course, Phoebe and—" But he coughed when Connor suddenly jabbed him on the stomach.

 

Nico frowned, "That's only four, who else?"

 

"Oh just someone unimportant, Nico. Anyway, it's bedtime now, so go get some sleep and we'll have lots of fun tomorrow." Connor grinned strangely, pushing Nico to his cot but the younger demigod wouldn't have it. He was stubborn for a reason.

 

Nico turned away from his hold, looking defiant, "Why won't you tell me the last one? If that person is unimportant, then why not chose Percy? I mean, they can get through the quest better with him."

 

When he was only met with silence, Nico looked to see that Connor and Travis were staring at him pityingly and then it suddenly hit Nico like a punch to the gut. A sense of discomfort coursed through him and he knew without saying— knew with every fiber of his being who it was on their minds that they didn't want him knowing.

 

Connor, seeing the look on his face, said, "Well I'm knackered, aren't you Travis? Come on let's go to sleep. You too Nico." He pushed Nico gently to his bed again which the younger boy did not protest this time. His earlier confidence suddenly waning as denial swiftly replaced it at the thought of that one person going on the quest.

 

Of course, Nico liked hearing tales of the amazing adventures of Greek heroes who'd overcome challenging obstacles through terrifying quests. But when that someone happened to be his sister, his only living relation and comfort in this world— Nico could only feel a sense of danger and doom in her journey.

 

That and the fact that Nico didn't trust the company she was with. Grover was just a satyr, Thalia seemed reckless and mostly cared about herself and he wouldn't put his sister's life on the hands of a Hunter just as far as he'd throw them.

 

He lied on his sleeping bag, finding it difficult to even get his eyes closed. He knew he probably should be proud of her since it's her first ever quest as a demigod; but that's just the thing. It's her first quest after a day or two of finding out her true identity as a demigod and she hadn't even been trained to fight against monsters yet, no matter her immortal girl scout's status or some crap.

 

 _And_ , Nico thought ruefully, _abandoning me again_.  Realizing his mythomagic world was not a myth as he thought it was really came as a double-edged sword for Nico. For one thing, he got to live in the amazing fantasy life he'd always dreamed of but now it meant his sister could finally leave the burden of caring for him to other people.

 

He felt his eyes sting as his throat clogged up at the implication of his thoughts. Nico squeezed his eyes shut, hoping none would fall out because Bianca always said that crying would get him nowhere.

 

He breathed out slowly and turned to his side, staring at the closed door of the cabin across the room. Maybe he could go out on a late night walk to ease his thoughts; but then, Nico remembered the Stoll brothers saying that the harpies might eat him because he was out after curfew. Though, it's a possibility that they could just be pulling his leg and Nico really couldn't sleep with his thoughts muddling his mind.

 

Suddenly, there was a soft pattering of footsteps outside and Nico strained to listen when hushed voices neared his cabin. Extracting himself out of his sleeping bag, he tiptoed towards the door, careful not to wake the Stoll brothers and opened it to see Zoe and Bianca's shadows turning the corner of the Big House.

 

He made a quick-second decision before following them silently to the dining pavilion. He wondered what Bianca and Zoe could possibly be doing at this hour. They were probably preparing for their quest, Nico thought, grimacing.

 

However, he couldn't go back now, not when he wanted to know if his sister was really going along with this— that she would leave him again, take even farther steps to distance herself from him. And a selfish part of him wished that she'd back out.

 

But Nico knew his sister. She was just as stubborn and determined as he was.

 

He hid behind a Greek column when they stopped and carefully peeked around the corner to listen to their conversation. It sounded like they were arguing.

 

"It cannot be cured," Zoe was saying. "Not quickly, at any rate."

 

"But how did it happen?" Bianca asked.

 

"A foolish prank," Zoe growled. "Those Stoll boys from the Hermes cabin. Centaur blood is like acid. Everyone knows that. They sprayed the inside of that Artemis Hunting Tour T-shirt with it."

 

"That's terrible!"

 

Nico shared the sentiment as he winced at the thought of wearing a shirt coated in acid. He mentally made a note on his head to never mess with the Stoll brothers unless he wanted to get a painful payback.

 

"She will live," Zoe said. "But she'll be bedridden for weeks with horrible hives. There is no way she can go. It's up to me… and thee."

 

"But the prophecy," Bianca said. "If Phoebe can't go, we only have four. We'll have to pick another."

 

 _Pick Percy!_ Nico immediately thought.

 

"There is no time," Zoe said. "We must leave at first light. That's immediately. Besides, the prophecy said we would lose one."

 

"In the land without rain," Bianca said, "but that can't be here."

 

"It might be," Zoe said, though she didn't sound convinced. "The camp has magic borders. Nothing, not even weather, is allowed in without permission. It could be a land without rain."

 

Nico doubted that but resisted the urge to shout it out lest he got discovered.

 

"But—"

 

"Bianca, hear me." Zoe's voice was strained. "I… I can't explain, but I have a sense that we should not pick someone else. It would be too dangerous. They would meet an end worse than Phoebe's. I don't want Chiron choosing a camper as our fifth companion. And… I don't want to risk another Hunter."

 

Nico drew his eyebrows together. Why wouldn't they choose another? It'll be more dangerous when their number is so little. _And_ , Nico thought at the back of his mind, _there'd be little people to protect Bianca._

 

Bianca was silent. "You should tell Thalia the rest of your dream."

 

"No. It would not help."

 

"But if your suspicions are correct, about the General—"

 

"I have thy word not to talk about that," Zoe said. She sounded really anguished. "We will find out soon enough. Now come. Dawn is breaking."

 

Nico immediately scooted out of their way as they came rushing towards him on the steps. However Zoe froze for a second, her eyes narrowing at something in front of her. But then Bianca said, "The lights of the Big House are on. Hurry!"

 

And Zoe followed her out of the pavilion.

 

Now that Nico was alone, thoughts swirled in his mind at the guarantee that Bianca was really going and with only three other people along with her.

 

 _Bianca. Quest. Danger. Death. Alone._ Those things raced in Nico's mind as he sat motionlessly for a few seconds before instantly making a decision. He took a deep breath and was about to follow his sister when suddenly, a voice behind him called him.

 

Nico almost slipped on the icy steps as he spun around to find Percy standing there.

 

"Where did you come from?" Nico said bewildered as to how Percy suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

 

"I've been here the whole time. Invisible." Percy replied.

 

 _Invisible_. Nico unconsciously mouthed the word as his amazement for Percy grew tenfold. "Wow. Cool."

 

"How did you know Zoe and your sister were here?"

 

Nico blushed. For some reason talking to Percy made him both shy and excited. "I heard them walk by the Hermes cabin. I don't… I don't sleep too well at camp. So I heard footsteps, and them whispering. And so I kind of followed."

 

"And now you're thinking about following them on the quest," Percy exactly read his thoughts.

 

"How did you know that?" Nico looked at him warily.

 

"Because if it was my sister, I'd probably be thinking the same thing. But you can't." Percy said.

 

Nico grew defiant. "Because I'm too young?"

 

"Because they won't let you. They'll catch you and send you back here. And… yeah, because you're too young. You remember the manticore? There will be lots more like that. More dangerous. Some of the heroes will die." As Percy talked about all the dangers in the quest, Nico's confidence drained. He didn't have the strength and bravery to be able to defeat all those monsters and protect Bianca at the same time.

 

Nico shifted from foot to foot. But there was one person Nico could trust his sister to. "Maybe you're right. But, but you can go for me."

 

"Say what?" Percy said.

 

"You can turn invisible. You can go!"

 

"The Hunters don't like boys," Percy reminded Nico— as if he'd forget that. "If they find out—"

 

"Don't let them find out. Follow them invisibly. Keep an eye on my sister! You have to. Please?" Nico begged; this was his only chance.

 

"Nico—" Percy tried talking but Nico cut him off.

 

"You're planning to go anyway, aren't you?"

 

Nico looked determinedly at Percy's eyes, noticing distantly that they were a nice shade of sea-green.

 

"Yeah," Percy eventually said. "I have to find Annabeth. I have to help, even if they don't want me to."

 

"I won't tell on you," Nico said desperately. "But you have to promise to keep my sister safe."

 

"I… that's a big thing to promise, Nico, on a trip like this. Besides, she's got Zoe, Grover, and Thalia—"

 

"Promise," Nico insisted. He needed this. He needed to know that his sister will safely come back to him.

 

"I'll do my best. I promise that." Percy said.

 

Nico felt his heart soaring at those words. He grinned. "Get going, then!" he said. "Good luck!"

 

Percy suddenly looked flustered. He didn't have anything but his cap, his sword and the clothes on his back. Nico didn't worry; Percy will find a way to survive. "Tell Chiron—"

 

"I'll make something up." Nico smiled crookedly. "I'm good at that. Go on!"

 

Nico watched as Percy ran, turning invisible on the way to the hill as the sun came up. Nico had faith that Percy would keep his promise. He's the best demigod there is— he can keep his sister safe. If not— if Bianca dies— he couldn't even finish the thought because how would Nico survive this new life on his own? He didn't know what it felt like when his parents first abandoned him and his sister, but Nico guessed he didn't want to feel it a second time in his life.


	5. The Unexpected Travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update but MERRY CHRISTMAS! :)

After his confrontation with Percy, Nico tried to go about his day like everything was normal. Or as normal as a new life as a demigod can be. He listened in Greek class, drew an image of the gods in Arts and Crafts, practiced sword fighting against other demigods and determinedly tried to reach the top in the lava rock climbing before he was reduced into a pile of ashes.

 

Only twice or thrice did Nico thought about his sister and worry about her safety and well-being, but then he'd think about Percy following after them and his anxiety would lessen.

 

However as night drew closer, Nico could no longer distract himself in camp activities and spent the whole dinner worriedly thinking about his sister's quest. Where could they be? Were they alright? Was Bianca alright? Were they fighting vicious monsters out there? Could she defend herself properly? Was Percy protecting her? Etc. etc. These questions popped then vanished unanswered through his mind, feeling frustrated that he knew nothing of the situation.

 

He smashed his potatoes around his plate, dully playing with it since he had no appetite and did not join the others when they stood up for the camp fire sing along.

 

He discreetly distanced himself from the rest and walked distractedly around the grounds of camp, letting himself wander aimlessly as he thought about how much his life had changed in the span of three days.

 

It was only just a few days ago when he had to listen to his sister lecturing him about finishing his Math homework first before playing Mythomagic, and now that assignment seemed to be lightyears away. He didn't think the hunters even packed those stuff for him which was the only thing he was grateful for. Who needed to multiply and divide when Nico could learn how to swing a sword and fight against real gods and monsters like in his Mythomagic cards?

 

He'd have to tell Bianca when she came back from the quest that he was right all along. Playing Mythomagic _was_ more important than having to finish a dumb essay in History or read a book for English class because none of that mattered when you could memorize every skill, magic, and background of all the Greek gods and monsters. It made Mythology class a whole lot easier when you knew all the characters by heart.

 

Nico was somehow glad that he was given a chance to escape the boring life he had before. He was not just some over exuberant boy who only relied on his sister for everything— he was a _demigod_! Half human and half god! And he could become one of the best demigods in this camp if he exerted as much effort as he did in Mythomagic with his new life.

 

Suddenly, Nico heard a twig snap behind him. He jumped and turned around only to see trees and shrubs everywhere. He mentally swore (since Bianca didn't like it when he'd curse) as he realized that he ended up in the forest. Alone. At night.

 

Nico breathed hard, straining to hear anything out of the ordinary as he slowly tracked his footsteps back out of the forest. Unfortunately, he didn't know the forest that well and even as he walked deeper, all the trees and shrubs looked the same. He felt so stupid getting himself lost like this especially when it was dark and the forest was full of monsters. Nico didn't even have anything to defend himself with.

 

He was already beginning to feel the first stirrings of panic when he heard it. Footsteps running, like paws digging through the earth as if it were chasing its prey and Nico didn't think but run.

 

He stumbled through roots and jagged rocks, getting himself bruised and cut along the way. He didn't know where he was going but the sound of pursuit behind him forced his legs to get as far away from the threat as possible.

 

Nico prayed fervently that his immortal parent could save him before he became midnight snack. Up ahead, Nico could see nothing but more tress, boulders and shrubs shrouded in darkness save for the sliver of moonlight above. He was almost giving up hope, exhaustion already slowing his body when suddenly the shadows seemed to move around him.

 

Nico vigorously hoped that it wasn't more monsters. When he suddenly tripped and tumbled on a root directly through the darkness that engulfed him, Nico's last thought was that he wished he could be with his sister where he knew he'd be safe.

 

When he slowly regained consciousness, it was due to the horrible realisation that he was lying on a pile of biting snow. It seeped into the thin layers of his clothes, causing his entire body to shiver uncontrollably. Nico sat up carefully, his stiff muscles complaining, and tried to scope his bearings but the sun hurt his eyes. He didn't know where he was and the thought didn't comfort his already muddled mind in the least.

 

He could tell it was morning, that's for sure, which made him wonder how long he'd been out in the cold to get him shaking like a withered leaf. He wrapped his arms around himself and tried to stand but was finding it difficult to properly control his cold legs. He was going for his third attempt when a shout garnered his attention.

 

"Nico? NICO!"

 

Nico turned and almost wept with relief when he saw his sister, Bianca, running towards him. He tried meeting her halfway but only achieved a few steps before he tumbled to the snow again. Bianca wasted no time sweeping him up into an embrace as she knelt in the ground with Nico in her lap. Nico relished the warm embrace he hadn't realized he missed so much. His cold act towards her in camp really placed a distance in their relationship and Nico hoped to change that soon.

 

"Nico, what are you doing here? How did you even get here? Gods, you're as cold as ice!" Bianca didn't wait for him to reply as she stood up and wrapped her jacket around him, vigorously rubbing his arms for more heat. Nico was grateful for the gesture and was about to say so when the others caught up to them.

 

"Nico! What- Are you alright?" Percy asked.

 

Grover came over to offer his jacket as well. Nico mumbled his thanks.

 

The others weren't as concerned.

 

"Bianca, why's your brother here?" That was Thalia.

 

"I am not having another boy venturing in our quest!" Of course, the hunter would be more concerned about that.

 

"What are you talking about, Zoe? I can't just leave Nico here!" Bianca snapped.

 

"Uh...I'll just go get some more hot cocoa for Nico." Grover said which was ignored by the hunters.

 

Nico found himself supported by Percy as Grover left and he didn't know whether that warm feeling inside him came from the extra jackets he wore or the feeling of being safely cocooned in the arms of his hero. Probably both.

 

He found himself scouting his surroundings once more and found himself what looked to be the outskirts of a little ski town nestled in the mountains. The air was cold and thin. The roofs of the cabins were heaped with snow, and dirty mounds of it were piled up on the sides of the streets. Tall pine trees loomed over the valley, casting pitch-black shadows, though the morning was sunny.

 

Nico suddenly realized that he didn't remember how get got here at all. It looked like he landed on the pile of snow that was shrouded by the shadows of the pine trees. Did he fall from the sky? Could he have teleported unconsciously somewhere else when he thought he was in danger? The thought excited Nico but before he could reflect more, he got pulled from his thoughts as Bianca hauled him close to her.

 

"That would ruin our quest, Bianca. I understand that he's your little brother but the prophecy specifically foretold only five campers may go." Zoe said.

 

"But you let Percy-"

 

Zoe cut her off, "That was because he saved all our lives from the Nemean lion and he's an asset for when we need to rescue Artemis. Your brother looks, to put it mildly, like a single blow would break him in half."

 

Nico had half a mind to tell her that he could now wield a sword without falling over, but just as he opened his mouth to do so, some sort of cube like food shoved its way into his mouth and he couldn't do anything but chew and swallow it. Nico was surprised to find that it tasted like some homemade spaghetti he could recall from years before and he could feel his energy reviving inside him. "Wow, that stuff tastes good!"

 

Percy chuckled as he directed Nico to sit on a bench, away from the argument that was going on between the hunters, "Yeah, that's ambrosia for you. Food of the gods but don't eat too much or else it might burn you."

 

Nico nodded his understanding and took the hot chocolate offered to him when Grover came back with some pastries as well.

 

"He's already here anyway, Zoe. And if we wait any longer getting him home, we could lose precious time saving Artemis. I promise that he won't jeopardise the quest. I'll take full responsibility of him." Bianca argued. 

 

Zoe sighed as if she were about to make a difficult decision, "Fine, Bianca. But if thy brother becomes a hindrance to this quest, I'll I.M. Chiron myself to take him home."

 

Hearing Bianca say that as if Nico was a burden to take, hurt him more than he realised and suddenly, he wasn't so keen in joining their quest. If Bianca didn't want him here, then Nico should have let himself be scarce.

 

It must have been written all over his face because Percy suddenly said, "You know Bianca doesn't mean it that way. She doesn't think you're a burden. You're her brother, she loves you."

 

Nico looked away, not wanting to have this kind of conversation with his favourite demigod. "Yeah, but she still left me to be with the hunters just when I thought our lives were finally starting to get better." He sniffed, old feelings dredging themselves back but he suppressed them, not wanting to look weak in front of Percy.

 

Percy looked uncomfortable as if he didn't know the right words to say to a dejected little brother. "Nico, I-," but Nico didn't get to hear him finish when Thalia suddenly exclaimed, "Grover? What's wrong?"

 

The others looked towards Grover and Thalia who were both drinking their coffee on another bench when a warm breeze rustled past, like a gust of springtime had gotten lost in the middle of winter. Fresh air seasoned with windflowers and sunshine. And something else- almost like a voice, trying to say something. A warning.

 

Zoe gasped. "Grover, thy cup."

 

Grover dropped his coffee cup, which was decorated with pictures of birds. Suddenly the birds peeled off the cup and flew away- a flock of tiny doves. Nico had never seen anything like it and wondered which divine being could be doing this. A rat that was sitting on the bench beside Percy suddenly squeaked and Nico could have sworn it was just rubber before. It scampered off the railing and into the trees- real fur, real whiskers.

 

Grover collapsed next to his coffee, which steamed against the snow. Nico and the others gathered around him and tried to wake him up. He groaned, his eyes fluttering.

 

"What's wrong with him?" Thalia asked worriedly.

 

"I don't know," Percy said. "He just collapsed."

 

"Uuuuuuhhhh," Grover groaned.

 

"Well, get him up!" Thalia said. She had her spear in her hand. She looked behind her as if she were being followed. "We have to get out of here."

 

Bianca immediately tugged Nico towards her and held his hand while the other held her spear at the ready. Nico didn't complain about the hand-holding as they trudged their way to the edge of the town.

 

Just as they made it, two skeleton warriors appeared, scaring and fascinating Nico at the same time. They stepped from the trees on either side of the road. Nico felt a shiver go down his spine as he stared into their dead eyes. They were wearing blue New Mexico State Police uniforms but that didn't make them any more human with their transparent grey skin and yellow eyes.

 

They drew their handguns and pointed them straight at the group of demigods.

 

Thalia tapped her bracelet, Aegis spiralled to life on her arm, but the warriors didn't flinch. Percy drew his awesome sword, Riptide while Zoe and Bianca brought out their bows. Nico had the uncomfortable job of making sure Grover wouldn't drop head first to the snow.

 

Nico didn't like the situation at all. He was defenceless and would have to depend on his sister and the others to protect him and Grover. _I don't want to stand here like a sitting duck again_ , Nico thought petulantly.

 

"Back up," Thalia said.

 

They started to but then there was a rustle of branches behind them. Two more skeletons appeared on the road and Nico knew they were surrounded.

 

Nico watched as one of the warriors raised a mobile gadget to his mouth and spoke into it. But it wasn't in any form of speech they knew. He made a clattering, clicking sound, like dry teeth on bone. Nico hoped fervently that they weren't calling for back up.

 

"It's near," Grover moaned next to his ear. Nico thought Grover must not be in his right mind yet to see that clearly the enemy was right in front—and behind— them already.

 

"It's here," Percy said.

 

"No," He insisted, leaning heavily on Nico as he tried to stand on his own. "The gift. The gift from the Wild."

 

Nico grunted in his efforts to keep the satyr standing but he was in no shape to walk, much less fight.

 

"We'll have to go one-on-one," Thalia said. "Four of them. Four of us. Maybe they'll ignore Grover that way."

 

"Agreed," said Zoe.

 

 _And what am I,_ Nico thought annoyed at being ignored, _chopped liver?_

 

"And make sure they don't get to Nico as well." Percy said. Nico knew there was a reason why Percy was his favorite demigod. Bianca nodded determinedly at that.

 

"The Wild!" Grover moaned. Nico was worried that all the noise Grover was making would direct the skeleton warriors to them.

 

A warm wind blew through the canyon, rustling the trees but Nico couldn't take his eyes away from the skeletons to wonder where all that warmth came from.

 

The warriors fired and everyone else charged towards them.

 

It was a frenzy of action- stabbing, shielding, and firing. Nico didn't know who to look out for but his eyes stayed mostly on Bianca who was holding out well on her own. Then the sound of Thalia screaming Percy's name nearly made Nico's heart stop as he turned to find Percy on the snow but there was no blood. The bullets had hit him on the back where Percy wore his strange fur coat.

 

Just as Nico thought he might cry, Percy started moving back up and he was so relieved with joy that he didn't bother trying to understand how a demigod could survive that. Of course, Percy could survive anything— he was just that cool.

 

Nico didn't stop Grover when he stood and held his hands out to the trees, looking like he wanted to hug them. The young demigod bent down to take one of the fallen arrows just in case he had to defend himself or Grover.

 

There was a crashing sound in the forest to their left, like a bulldozer. Maybe the skeleton's reinforcements were arriving. Nico looked around and realized that the skeletons were reforming even after they were sliced in half. There was no way to stop them. Zoe and Bianca fired at their heads point-blank, but the arrows just whistled straight through their empty skulls.

 

Then Nico saw it before it could happen.

 

Just as one of the reformed skeletons lunged at Bianca, Nico stepped in its way and stabbed the warrior in the chest with the arrow in his hand. He had just followed his gut feeling as he poured all his hate and rage on the skeleton for trying to kill his sister. He could hear Bianca behind him scream his name, but was distracted from responding when the whole skeleton erupted into flames, leaving a little pile of ashes, and a police badge.

 

He felt Bianca suddenly grabbing him and asking if he were alright. If Nico wasn't so shocked right now, he'd have scolded Bianca to watch her back.

 

"How did you do that?" Zoe asked.

 

"I don't know," Nico said nervously. "Maybe I just got lucky?"

 

"Well, do it again!" If Nico didn't know any better, he'd say he impressed the boy-hating hunter.

 

Bianca immediately protested but Nico grabbed her hunting knife before she could pull him away to safety and lunged at the next skeleton.

 

"Nico!"

 

"You got a better idea at destroying these things?" Nico retaliated to his sister.

 

The three remaining skeletons were wary of Nico now and Nico loved that he could fight against them all on his own. But none of the skeletons wanted to get in reach of his knife and they pressed his group back, keeping Nico and the others at baton's length.

 

"Plan?" Percy asked as they retreated.

 

Nobody answered. The trees behind the skeletons were shivering. Branches were cracking.

 

"A gift," Grover muttered.

 

And then, with a mighty roar, the largest pig Nico had ever seen came crashing into the road. It was a wild boar, thirty feet high, with a snotty pink snout and tusks the size of canoes. Its back bristled with brown hair, and its eyes were wild and angry.

 

" _REEEEEEEEET!_ " It squealed, and it raked the three skeletons aside with its tusks. The force was so great, they went flying over the trees and into the side of the mountain, where they smashed to pieces, thigh bones and arm bones twirling everywhere. _Good riddance_ , Nico thought.

 

Then the pig turned on them.

 

Thalia raised her spear, but Grover yelled, "Don't kill it!"

 

The boar grunted and pawed the ground, ready to charge. "That's the Erymanthian Boar," Zoe said, trying to stay calm. "I don't think we can kill it."

 

"It's a gift," Grover repeated. "A blessing from the Wild!"

 

The boar said, " _REEEEEET!_ " and swung its tusk towards them. Bianca dived out of the way, dragging Nico with her.

 

"Yeah, I feel blessed!" Percy yelled. "Scatter!"

 

Nico ran in whatever direction he was in which coincidentally led him side by side with Percy. Nico didn't see where Bianca went but he figured she was safe with Zoe for now. He hoped.

 

"It wants to kill us!" Thalia said.

 

"Of course," Grover replied, as if it were obvious. "It's wild!"

 

"So how is that a blessing?" Nico asked, bewildered but didn't realize he committed an offense until the pig started charging towards him. He ran like his life depended on it (which it was)  and rolled out of the way when he sensed it's hooves about to lash out towards him. His adrenaline was working on overtime as he came up behind the beast.

 

"Nico, are you alright?" Bianca inquired.

 

"Good one, Nico!" Percy complimented and Nico beamed towards him for the praise, completely forgetting that Bianca asked him a question. But there was no time for idle talk as Zoe yelled, "Keep moving!"

 

She and Bianca ran in opposite directions and Nico would have followed his sister had the boar not been in his way. Grover danced around the beast, playing his pipes while the boar snorted and tried to gouge him. But unluckily for Nico, Percy and Thalia, the boar charged towards them when Thalia made the mistake of raising Aegis in defense. The sight of the Medusa head made the boar squeal in outrage and they ran uphill and dodged in and out of the trees while the boar had to plough through them.

 

Nico had never felt so scared for his life in a long time, aside for that Manticore problem. He could feel his blood pumping, his breath coming out in gasps and wondered if this would be his life from now on. But as Nico looked towards his companions, he thought that if Percy and Thalia could survive and become heroes, then Nico wanted to become a hero just as strong and as brave as them.

 

Suddenly Percy grabbed Nico's arm, shouting "This way!" towards Thalia and they ran towards a trail of train tracks, half buried in the snow. They ran along the rails while the boar roared behind them, slipping and sliding as it tried to navigate the steep hillside. Thank the gods that its hooves were just not made for this.

 

Ahead of them was a covered tunnel and past that, Nico could see an old trestle bridge spanning a gorge.

 

"Follow me!" Percy said. Nico didn't know what Percy was planning but he trusted the older demigod enough that Nico knew he'd get them safely out of this.

 

Thalia slowed beside them and Percy grabbed her arm as well. Nico didn't know why she would hesitate when there was a 100 pound beast, knocking down pine trees and crushing boulders under its hooves, running towards them.

 

Percy, Nico and Thalia ran into the tunnel and came out on the other side.

 

"No!" Thalia screamed. She'd turned as white as snow. They were at the edge of the bridge. Below, the mountain dropped away into a snow-filled gorge about seventy-feet below. The boar was right behind them.

 

"Come on!" Percy said. "It'll hold our weight...probably." Nico didn't think he sounded reassuring enough and Thalia seemed to think the same way too.

 

"I can't!" Thalia yelled. Her eyes were wild with fear. Then it suddenly hit Nico. She was afraid— afraid of heights and she probably would have stood stiff if it weren't for Percy hauling her on the way.

 

Nico was disappointed. This was a daughter of Zeus, the king of Olympus, and she was letting her fear paralyse her from saving her- and by extension, Percy and Nico's- lives. The boar smashed into the covered tunnel, tearing through at full speed. They had no time for this.

 

"Come on, Thalia!" Nico snapped, "Is a little height too scary for you? Or are you such a coward that you can't even a handle a simple stunt as this. And I thought children of Zeus' were braver and stronger than that. Do you want to live or what?"

 

That seemed to break Thalia from whatever fear-driven stupor she had put herself in. She looked at him in shock and even Percy stared at him as if he'd never seen Nico until today.

 

Then as she absorbed his words, Thalia glared furiously at him. When she lunged at the younger demigod, Nico wondered for a minute if he infuriated her enough to actually kill them both as he was tackled sideways off the edge of the bridge, into the side of the mountain. He realized a second later that she had dragged Percy along with her and that they were all sliding on Aegis like a snowboard, over rocks and mud and snow, racing downhill.

 

The boar was less fortunate; it couldn't turn that fast, so all ten tons of the monster charged out into the tiny trestle, which buckled under its weight. The boar free-fell into the gorge with a mighty squeal and landed in a snowdrift with a huge _POOOOOF!_

 

Their shield-like sled skidded to a stop. Nico was breathing hard and he could feel a couple more cuts around his arm and face. The wild boar was right beside them, squealing and struggling. Nico could only see the bristly tip of its back. It was wedged completely in the snow like Styrofoam packing and it didn't look like the beast would be getting anywhere at the moment.

 

"WOAH! That was sooo cool!" Nico exclaimed enthusiastically as he jumped out of the shield. "Take that you big, wild, pig! Think you're so tough now, huh?" Nico laughed, still feeling the rush of the chase in his veins. Man, if this is what it takes to be a demigod hero, he'd take it.

 

But when Nico turned towards his companions, he was immediately hit with Thalia's death glare. He shrank back, scared that she might burn him into roast meat. He'd seen her powers back at camp and he was not enthusiastic for a repeat performance if it was directed at him.

 

Percy must not have noticed the tension between them as he said to Thalia, "You're afraid of heights." Nico was glad for it anyway as she directed her glare towards Percy instead.

 

"Don't be stupid."

 

"That explains why you freaked out on Apollo's bus. Why you didn't want to talk about it." Percy continued. Nico waited for the inevitable explosion.

 

Thalia took a deep breath. Then she brushed the pine needles out of her hair. "If both of you tell anyone, I swear-"

 

"No, no," Percy said. Nico shook his head as well to keep her secret. "That's cool. It's just...the daughter of Zeus, The Lord of the Sky, afraid of heights?"

 

"That's what I thought!" Nico said, grinning at Percy who looked as if he were trying not to laugh.

 

Before she could knock both of them to the snow, above them, Grover's voice called, "Hellooooo?" and Bianca calling out for his name. Nico sighed in relief when he heard her voice. She was safe.

 

"Down here!" Percy shouted.

 

A few minutes later, Zoe, Bianca and Grover joined them- Bianca fussing over him, making sure he was alright and Nico had to hide a grin as he complained that she was smothering him again. He looked towards Percy to see him giving Nico an _I-told-you-so_ look before they all stood watching the wild boar struggle in the snow.

 

"A blessing of the Wild," Grover said, though he now looked agitated. Nico would feel annoyed too if his blessing suddenly tried to kill him.

 

"I agree," Zoe said, "We must use it."

 

"Hold up," Thalia said irritably. She still looked like she just lost a fight with a Christmas Tree. "Explain to me why you're so sure this pig is a blessing."

 

Grover looked over, distracted. "It's our ride west. Do you have any idea how fast this boar can travel?"

 

Nico gasped, "We're going to ride it?" He had to resist the urge of jumping up and down like an excited puppy.

 

"Fun," Percy said. "Like...pig cowboys."

 

Grover nodded, "We need to go abroad. I wish...I wish I had more time to look around. But it's gone now."

 

"What's gone?" Percy asked, but it didn't look like Grover heard him. Nico wondered if it was that warm breeze he felt that smelled like springtime before the wild pig crashed their party.

 

Grover walked over to the boar and jumped on its back. Already the boar was starting to make some headway through the drift. Once it broke free, there'd be no stopping it. Grover took out his pipes and he started playing a snappy tune. He tossed an apple in front of the boar and the apple floated and spun right above the boar's nose. Immediately the boar went nuts, straining to get it.

 

Nico watched all this with amazed eyes. Mythomagic didn't give enough credit to the satyrs when it came to their power levels and nature skills. It was dead useful, Nico could see that now.

 

"Automatic steering," Thalia murmured. "Great."

 

"I know right?" Nico said in awe. "Satyr powers are cool." Thalia smirked at him and gave his hair a little ruffle.

 

"You're not bad, kid." Thalia said, then she unexpectedly grabbed his collar, pulling him towards her. "But call me a coward again, and I will electrocute you."

 

Nico swallowed but didn't back down, "Just as long as you don't act like it." He held her gaze for a few minutes before she released him. There was a slightly impressed look in her eye and Nico only breathed easier when she trudged past him and jumped on the boar behind Grover, leaving plenty of room for the rest of them.

 

Bianca was helping him climb up the boar when he heard Percy ask Zoe, "Wait a second, do you know what Grover is talking about— this wild blessing?"

 

"Of course," Zoe said. "Did you not feel it in the wind? It was so strong...I never thought I would sense that presence again."

 

The blessing of the Wild...could she mean that god?

 

"What presence?" Percy asked.

 

Zoe's words confirmed his thoughts. "The Lord of the Wild, of course. Just for a moment, in the arrival of the boar, I felt the presence of Pan."

 

Nico wondered why Percy didn't know that. Maybe he should teach the older demigod how to play Mythomagic. Nico was excited at the thought of spending more time with his hero. Then Percy could try teaching him some sword tricks as well.

 

Nico didn't answer Bianca's inquiry of him sporting a grin the whole ride west.


	6. Calm Before the Storm

Nico was bored. After a morning full of fighting, running, and sledding, traveling via boar express held zero entertainment value and a need for an improved saddling back-hind. Nico swore his butt was probably non-existent by this point and his back was shaping into a permanent hunch back look.

He was situated in between his sister and Percy with Thalia in front of the older demigod while Zoe, true to form, took the rear for less boy-contact and Grover in the front as their temporary boar driver.

He tried not to succumb to his drowsiness lest he wanted to fall off a thirty foot wild boar but his body, weak from last night's chase and this morning's excursion, begged for a proper night's sleep. Nico needed to get his mind alert and what better way to stay attentive than by talking to his hero.

"Hey, Percy," Nico asked, from his uncomfortable perch behind the older demigod. "You okay?"

Percy looked startled as he turned over his shoulder to stare at Nico, "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just remembered during our fight with the skeleton warriors that you got hit by the bullets. But there was no blood. How did you do that?" The awe was evident in Nico's voice. Bianca chuckled behind him and he could hear Thalia groan from the front.

"You shouldn't encourage him, kid. The Kelp Head here did nothing but put on a fur coat." Really, could she stop calling him kid; he wasn't that young.

Percy rolled his eyes. "She's just jealous because she didn't think of defeating the Nemean Lion herself."

Thalia immediately retaliated, "Oh, like choking it with space food really-"

But Nico didn't hear her over his amazement, "You defeated a Nemean Lion?! But its fur and claws are impervious to weapons! I'd know, because it has a Defence level of six in the Mythomagic Nemea collection. How-?" He asked Percy with excited anticipation.

Percy's lips quirked into a smile, "Well, it was mostly me acting in the moment, but killing the lion took a group effort so..."

And Percy went on to tell him about his adventure chasing the van from camp ("Whoa! A car chase! I wish I could have seen that!" Nico said. "Uh...I don't think you would have been able to watch it, unless you could suddenly fly." Percy told him.) How he eavesdropped in the enemy's plans ("Wait a minute, does that mean you eavesdropped on us as well?" Thalia exclaimed indignantly. "It's not like you guys were sharing personal secrets.") And that it had helped him warn the others of an imminent threat. Bianca and Thalia would give their two pence in (and sarcastic remarks) the tale once in a while and by the time they were finished, the horizon was blanketing into a sunset.

Nico didn't realize how far they'd travelled until he properly scoped his surroundings. The mountains had long faded into the distance and were replaced by miles of flat, dry land. The grass and scrub brush got sparser until they were galloping across the desert.

Nico had long stripped out of his warm bundle of layers and given them back to their respective owners when he noticed how hot it had gotten. As night fell, the boar came to a stop at a creek bed and snorted. He started drinking the muddy water, then ripped a saguaro cactus out of the ground and chewed it, needles and all.

"This is as far as he'll go," Grover said. "We need to get off while he's eating."

Nobody needed convincing. They slipped off the boars back while the boar was busy ripping up cacti, groaning and moaning with their backs and thighs sore. Nico felt as if he'd strained a thigh muscle and he hadn't even done anything for the rest of the day!

After the beast had its third saguaro and another drink of muddy water, the boar squealed and belched, then whirled around and galloped back towards the east.

"It likes the mountains better," Percy said.

"I can't blame it, "Thalia said. "Look."

Ahead of them was a two-lane road half covered with snow. On the other side of the road was a cluster of buildings too small to be a town: a boarded-up house, a taco shop that looked like it hadn't been open since the fall of Greece, and a white stucco post office with a sign that said GILA CLAW, ARIZONA hanging crooked above the door. Beyond that was a range of hills...made of enormous mounds of old cars, appliances, and other scrap metal. It was a junkyard that seemed to go on forever.

Nico looked wide eyed at all the junk just sitting out here in the middle of nowhere.

"Whoa," Percy said. Nico's sentiments exactly.

"Something tells me we're not going to find a car rental here," Thalia said. She looked at Grover. "I don't suppose you got another wild boar up your sleeve?"

Grover was sniffing the wind, looking nervous. He fished out his acorns and threw them into the sand, then played his pipes. They arranged themselves in a pattern that made no sense to Nico, but Grover looked concerned.

"That's us," he said. "Those six nuts right there."

"Which one is me?" Percy asked.

"The little deformed one," Zoe suggested.

"Oh! Can I be the acorn beside him?" Nico said, grinning when Percy sighed and Bianca laughed.

"That cluster right there," Grover said, pointing to the left, "that's trouble."

"A monster?" Thalia asked.

Grover looked uneasy. "I don't smell anything, which doesn't make sense. But the acorns don't lie. Our next challenge..."

He pointed straight toward the junkyard. Nico stared wide eyed at the hills of metal, feeling excitement and apprehension at the thought of more fighting. Maybe this time Bianca would let him be part of the battle. Then as an afterthought, Nico decided he didn't needed his sister's permission to protect himself especially when he had saved her life this morning.

The group decided to camp for the night and try the junkyard in the morning. None of them wanted to go Dumpster-diving in the dark.

Zoe and Bianca produced five sleeping bags and foam mattresses out of their backpacks— they got into an argument about whom Nico would sleep with since apparently all restrictions against boys included brothers, so the young demigod ended up sharing one with Percy. Not that Nico was complaining. He didn't notice Percy's unenthusiastic look.

The night got chilly fast— Nico berating himself for forgetting his jacket back at camp (not that he knew he needed it)— so Grover, Percy and Nico collected old boards from the ruined house, and Thalia zapped them with an electric shock to start a campfire. They soon got comfortable or as one can get comfortable in a rundown ghost town in the middle of nowhere.

"The stars are out," Zoe said.

She was right. Nico looked up to see a million stars staring down at them, with no city lights to pollute them.

"Amazing," Bianca said. "I've never actually seen the Milky Way."

"This is nothing," Zoe said. "In the old days, there were more. Whole constellations have disappeared because of human light pollution."

"Wow," Nico whispered. He wished he could see what the old days were like; To be actually living in the world of his Mythomagic cards. He sighed— that'd be a dream come true.

"You talk like you're not human," Percy told Zoe.

Zoe raised an eyebrow, "I am a Hunter. I care what happens to the wild places of the world. Can the same be said for thee?

"For you," Thalia corrected. "No thou. No thee. Just you."

Zoe threw up her hands in exasperation."I hate this language. It changes too often!"

Grover sighed. He was still looking up at the stars like he was thinking about the light pollution problem. "If only Pan were here, he would set things right."

Zoe nodded sadly.

"Maybe it was the coffee," Grover said. "I was drinking coffee and the wind came. Maybe if I drank more coffee..."

"-then Pan will respond to you again? Cool! These gods react in strange ways, don't they?" Nico asked the others with a silly grin on his face. None of them had the heart to break the boy's illusion of cool gods.

Percy rolled his eyes at his bed mate and told his satyr friend, "Grover, do you really think that was Pan? I mean I know you want it to be."

"He sent us help," Grover insisted. "I don't know how or why. But it was his presence. After this quest is done, I'm going back to New Mexico and drinking a lot of coffee. It's the best lead we've gotten in two thousand years. I was so close."

Nico suddenly had new found respect for the satyr's determination to find his god.

"What I want to know," Thalia said, looking at Nico, "is how you destroyed one of the zombies. There are a lot more out there somewhere. We need to figure out how to fight them."

Nico shook his head, a bewildered look on his face as he recalled what happened. "I don't know. I just saw the zombie lunging after Bianca and reacted instinctively. I stabbed it and it went into flames."

"Maybe there's something special with the Hunter's knife," Percy suggested.

"It is the same as mine," Zoe said. "Celestial bronze, yes. But mine did not affect the warriors that way."

"Maybe you have to hit the skeleton in a certain spot."

"I-I don't remember where I stabbed it. Everything happened so fast."

Nico was frustrated that he didn't know how he destroyed the zombie— he just did. But that wasn't going to help his companions in anyway. Bianca, seeing his frustration, said, "Never mind. We'll figure it out soon." She smiled comfortingly at him and Nico relaxed, smiling back.

"Yes," Zoe said. "In the meantime, we should plan our next move. When we get through this junkyard, we must continue west. If we can find a road, we can hitchhike to the nearest city. I think that would be Las Vegas."

The Di Angelo siblings immediately tensed up at the familiar place.

"No!" Bianca said. "Not there!"

His sister was pale and shaking like she'd just been dropped off the steep end of a roller coaster. Nico knew he wasn't faring any better. The concerned glances from Percy said enough.

Zoe frowned, "Why?"

Bianca took a shaky breath, glancing worriedly at her brother. "I...I think we stayed there for a while. Nico and I. When we were traveling. And then, I can't remember..."

"Bianca," Percy said, weariness in his tone. "That hotel you stayed at. Was it possibly called the Lotus Hotel and Casino?"

"How'd you know that?" Nico said with wide eyes.

Percy looked as if he'd just confirmed a terrifying truth. "Oh, great."

"Wait," Thalia said, "What is the Lotus Casino?" Zoe looked confused as well.

"A couple of years ago," Percy began, "Grover, Annabeth and I got trapped there. It's designed so you never want to leave. We stayed for about an hour. When we came out, five days has passed. It makes time speed up."

Normally, Nico would have been more excited listening to Percy's quests but now, a queasy feeling was stirring uncomfortably inside him. _A place where time speeds up? Then does that mean..._

"No," Bianca said, seeming to come to the same conclusion. "No, that's not possible."

"You said somebody came and got you two out," Percy said. Bianca must have told him their past.

"Yes."

"What did he look like? What did he say?"

"I...I don't remember. Please, I don't want to talk about this."

When Percy turned to look at him, Nico swallowed, the tight feeling in his gut increasing as he tried to recall. He didn't want to disappoint Percy again. "I can't remember what he said, but he was dark and was wearing a suit while holding a briefcase. We thought he was a lawyer or something."

"Nico, enough. How did you even remember that?" Bianca asked.

"Because he had an imposing aura around him and he seemed out of place. I thought it was weird after we escaped."

"Bianca" Zoe interjected, "can you tell me the name of the president of the United States right now?"

"Don't be silly," Bianca said. She told them the name and it seemed to be correct judging by their reactions.

But Zoe wasn't finished, "And who was the president before that?"

Bianca thought for a while. "Roosevelt."

Zoe swallowed. "Theodore or Franklin?"

"Franklin," Bianca said. "F.D.R"

"Like FDR Drive?" Percy asked but was ignored.

"Bianca," Zoe said. "F.D.R. was not the last president. That was about seventy years ago."

That funny feeling Nico felt before suddenly plummeted as he registered Zoe's words. Seventy years ago? That's how long time has passed for them?

"That's impossible," Bianca denied. "I...I'm not that old." She stared at her hands as if to make sure they weren't wrinkled. Nico looked at his own hands as well.

"It's okay, Bianca. The important thing is that you and Nico are safe. You made it out."

"But how?" Percy questioned. "We were only in there for an hour and we barely escaped. How could you have escaped after being there for so long?"

"I told you." Bianca looked ready to cry and Nico hated seeing his sister that way. "A man came and said it was time to leave. And-"

"But who? Why did he do it?"

Nico had half a mind to tell Percy off (awesome demigod or not) for insistently stressing his sister with his questions, and was about to do so when they were hit with a blazing light from down the road. The headlights of a car appeared out of nowhere. Nico almost thought it was Apollo but the engine was way too silent for the sun chariot and besides, it was night-time. They immediately grabbed their sleeping bags and stepped out of the way as a deathly white limousine slid to a stop in front of them.

Nico watched as the back door of the limo opened right next to Percy. Before he could do anything, the tip of a sword suddenly pointed at Percy's neck. Zoe and Bianca drew their bows defensively.

Percy had to move back slowly as the man holding the weapon stepped out of the car. He was a big man with a crew cut, wearing a black leather biker's jacket, black jeans, a white muscle shirt, and combat boots. Wraparound shades hid his eyes and Nico felt like he didn't want to know what lay behind it.

The stranger smiled cruelly. "Not so fast now, are you, punk?"

Nico clenched his fists. Who was this scary dude? _His face makes me so angry; I want to throttle him before he can hurt Percy, Bianca and the rest of us._

"Ares." Percy growled.

The name sent a jolt in Nico's obsessed-to-all-Mythomagic mind. The young demigod gasped, the earlier anger suddenly vanishing to one of awed fear. "Ares...the god of War?! Bianca, it's the war god!" Nico didn't understand the meaning of subtlety.

"Nico! Be quiet." Bianca hissed at him, as the war god glanced at their group.

"At ease, people."

He snapped his fingers, and Zoe and Bianca's bows fell to the ground.

"This is a friendly meeting." He dug the point of his blade a little further under Percy's chin. "Of course, I'd like to take your head for a trophy, but someone wants to see you. And I never behead my enemies in front of a lady."

"What lady?" Thalia asked.

Ares looked over at her. "Well, well. I heard you were back."

The war god finally lowered his sword and pushed Percy away, Nico immediately helped to steady him.

"Thalia, daughter of Zeus," Ares mused. "You're not hanging out with very good company."

"What's your business, Ares?" She said. "Who's in the car?"

Ares smiled, enjoying the attention. "Oh, I doubt she wants to meet the rest of you. Particularly not them." He jutted his chin toward Zoe and Bianca. "Why don't you all go get some tacos while you wait? Only take Percy a few minutes."

"We will not leave him alone with thee, Lord Ares," Zoe said.

"Besides," Grover managed, "the taco place is closed."

Ares snapped his fingers again. The lights inside the taqueria suddenly blazed to life. Nico watched wide eyed as the boards flew off the door and the CLOSED signs flipped to OPEN. "You were saying, goat boy?"

"Go on," Percy told them, pushing Nico along when he didn't budge. "I'll handle this."

Nico didn't understand why he felt so hesitant leaving Percy with the war god. _Probably because the god first appeared with a sword threatening Percy's life._

"You heard the boy," Ares said. "He's big and strong. He's got things under control."

Bianca grabbed Nico's hand, bringing him along with the group to the taco restaurant.

"Does Ares have a grudge against Percy?" Nico inquired, looking back to see Percy getting inside the car.

"You could say that. It's a long story." Grover murmured, probably still in shock after seeing the intimidating god.

"What I want to know is why that woman is doing here." Thalia said.

"Who?" Bianca asked. They walked inside the restaurant and Nico was amazed at how different everything looked from before.

"Now, this is what I call awesome godly powers." Nico ran to the counter and immediately ordered his food. He didn't question where the person behind the cashier came from, just accepted his delicious smelling meal with a happy smile on his face. 

"Aphrodite." Thalia answered after everyone situated themselves around the table. "She's not one to always help demigods in their quests."

"Yes, and she hates Artemis." Zoe added.

"Maybe, something caught her attention for her to intervene this time." Grover suggested.

"How are you guys so sure it's Aphrodite anyway." Bianca asked, before taking a bite out of her taco.

"That's because she and Ares have been dating for centuries." Nico said, rolling his eyes at his sister's lack of knowledge. _You'd think after she became a huntress that she'd try to know more about her Greek roots._

The others stared at their young companion in surprise.

"What? It's common Greek knowledge. Everyone knows that Aphrodite ditched her husband, Hephestaeus, to date Ares for the simple fact that she's a love goddess." Nico shrugged, sipping on his cola.

"You couldn't have gotten that information from your Mythomagic cards, Nico. And don't tell me you learned it at camp because you've only been there for a day and a half." Bianca narrowed her eyes.

Nico scowled. "I do listen in my history classes, you know. And besides," the young demigod averted his eyes in embarrassment, "I read more Greek mythology books so that I could create better strategies for my Mythomagic card games."

Thalia turned to look at his sister. "Bianca, I'm sorry to say but your brother's a nerd."

The group laughed while Nico grumbled at their tease.

"Come on, let's head back. I'm sure Percy's done by now." Grover said.

Everyone nodded. As they exited the restaurant, the place suddenly vanished at the same time as the limousine drove away, leaving Percy and his friends standing in the middle of the junkyard, mountains of scrap metal stretched out in every direction.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are greatly appreciated ^~^


End file.
